pumped4games
by philybean
Summary: Ever wonder how the capital feels about the games? Well, this fanfic shows how! watch, as a group of friends eat pizza, drink pop, and watch innocent children fight to the death! Want to have a tribute participate in these games? Then Enter your SYOT!the deadline for SYOTS is january 1st 2016! so happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (SYOT form bottom chap 1)


#pumped4games

 **so yah, this is my new fanfic. it's basically a version of the 59th hungergames from a capitalites ( i think i spelled that right) point of view. so yeah, enjoy.**

 **(also, please feel free to pm me any SYOTS) you may have. the due date is january 1st 2016**

"and with the reapings only 1 week away, the…" caesar flickerman's voice faded as I glared at my friend. He just beat me in monopoly again.

"screw you james" I muttered before calling to my mom "HOW MUCH LONGER?!" i shouted.

"at least 15 minutes derik!" my mom called back. I rolled my eyes at this, before turning back to the TV. It was simply broadcasting about how with darrel harkinson as head gamemaker again, this year was bound to be interesting. Not that I didn't like the 'hark bringer' but I was kind of getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Sure when harkinson got the job a few years ago, he made it pretty interesting.

But unfortunately, he did such a good job, that's all they talk about now. him, and the rest of his "top 6" crew. After haymitch brought district 12 it's first victor in 44 years at the second quarter quell, everything just went down hill. Finally, at the 56th hunger games, Harkinson was hired. He did amazing. The games were held in a building like area. With sprinklers that burn your skin, it was incredibly hard to hide, and walls that exploded- the first Indoor arena was a success (and don't think for a second it was small)

Harkinson had 3 close friends at the time. For the 57th hungergames, he hired 2 more, to make the "top 6". Everything that year met expectations, then some. correction: then alot. then last years hunger games, it was just as good as the 57th. Over time, the guy had made a bunch of money and fame, and he was using it to gain even more money and fame. For example, using it to buy commercials.

"and now we turn are attension to BIILLLLL NNNNNNNNIIIIILLLLLIIIIEESSSS!" shouted caeser flickman. Bill was a member of the "top 6" and it was his idea to have the acid covered sword handel (so your skin would burn when you used a sword).

"alright Bill, so can you tell us a bit about these next games" asked flickman.

"well to simply put it, I can assure you, these games will be no slouch. After the riot we got from the last 3 previous games, we need to make sure that these are above all. We are trying to recreate a quarter quell, except without the main event." Said the black 6ter (oh yah, thats a nickname for the top 6)

"what do you plan on doing for the arena?" asked flickman

"well revealing to much will be spoiling, but i can tell you one thing: It won't be your classic forest… at least not exactly anyways…" Bill smirked. Well that said something anyways. There was a possiblity of it being in a forest. That was something new, considering that every year the top 6 (or top 4 for the 56th) have been in charge, its been different.

"anything surprises you have waiting for us in there Bill?" questioned caesar. Bill smirked at this.

"well if I say anything, it wouldn't be a surprise then will it? to answer your question though, yes there are surprises" bill smirked again.

"are you sure you can't tell us one? one tiny little secret?" tried flickman. Bill shook his head.

"nope, I will not tell you anything"

"what if… i give you a choclate bar?" smirked ceaser evily.

This got bill attension "well umm… not to say yes, but what kind?" He asked

"smarties"

"well i guess it wouldn't hurt…" started bill. He took a deap breath and started "this year we plan on having the are-" He was cut off by a timer. "well i guess thats it" Bill got up, and shook flickmans hand.

"yah, guess it is." sighed flickman.

Then it cut to the commercial, saying "support your hunger games with the hashtag #pumped4games" blah blah blah.

"well… that was boring" i said. James rolled his eyes.

"i wonder if the victor will be another district 8" he said curious. I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"probably not. Its usually from either 1, 2 or 4. Mcdonald was a special case" i said. I think everyone remembers how last year mcdonald got his hands on a sword, and killed 5 people alone. He was a clear warrior, but still almost loss, when he came face to face with the district 2 female tribute, shana nightfighter.

 _ **flashback (from joey mcdonalds pov)**_

I gripped my sword as hard as I could, even though it burned my skin. stupid game makers decided it would be a good idea to have these swords. I ran up, to the cornucopia, where I thought i would be safe. At least until shana came. I was about to break through the mirrior (long story about the arena) when suddenly I was tripped. I instantly turned, to slash, but I was already off balance, and I missed. There stood shana with two knives in her hands, and a grin on her face.

"well, well, well. What do we have here?" she asked. I growled, and went up to stab her. She stomped on my face, though before I could even life my hand. The stomp hurt so much, that i ended up dropping my sword.

She started laughing, as she moved her boot to my chest. "idiot" she smirked, glaring ice at me. I growled, and tried to pick up my sword. I was to weak. My arm wouldn't move. I growled.

NO. I WAS JOEY MCDONALD. I COULD DO THIS. I mustered all my stength, and with a final shove, I still couldn't grab my sword. The acid had clearly hurt my hand. If i had the time, I might have been able to grab it but now-NO!

I couldn't die like this. I've gone to far. I gripped my sword -yes, i grabbed it- and knocked her knife away, that she threw right at my throat, from 4 feet away. I grabbed her boot with my non sword hand, and tugged. Hard. She quickly lost balance, and fell down. I used all the strength I had, just to get up. I gripped my sword, allowing the acid to bite into my hand. I growled, and stabbed my sword into her chest, standing over her. She glared at me with her dying breath. Or at least what I thought was her dying breath.

She leaped up, and slashed her dagger into the inside up my calf. I shouted out loud, instantly falling a few feet away from her. I heard her try to get up, but she couldn't. Neither could I. I knew then, that she had struck an artiery. I was gonna die soon.

NOO! I refused to die. even now, lying down in the arena, I will not die. Not after coming this far. Yes, in say the first 10 i would have accepted it. There would be no way that i would out last everyone else. but here-OUTLAST! thats all i have to do, is outlast my oppenent. I will be golden after that- literally.

I took a deep breath, as doubt influnced me again. I could here her breathing, I growled. I felt the blood drip from my lag. "no...nooo" i mutter.

"idiot!" she coughed. "You know im gonna win this right!" she shouted, as i risked a peek. I had to rub my eyes at what I was seeing. There she was, on one knee, glaring ice cold daggers at me. "You took up all your strength just standing up! I attacked you! You cannot out last me. even if you could get up, look at your sword hand! Its basically half disintigrated!" she reached out, and grabbed her dagger. "there is no way you'll live through this!" she shouted as she got up, and went to kill me!

I slowly gripped my sword in defense. I was using all my effort not to die- NOOO! i shouted, as i slowly lifted my sword. I was not using everything. She only had enough effort for one swing. I had enough for one block. Sure she was right about me using everything to stand up, but thats what she was doing.

Slowly, I gripped my sword up. And i blocked the strike. I was about to breath in relief, when I looked at my hand. The strike had taken off my fingers. I watched as my sword fell to the ground.

this seemed to fill her with a sense of glory. She laughed. "looks like you now have one useless hand now to join your useless lag." she smirked, and went to bring her knife down on my face. I closed my eyes as it came down. It connected. My last thought as I lay down was 'so it was all for nothing'

 _ **line break**_

When i awoke, I was confused. I was on a bed. But that couldn't be, could it. I… I died. Slowly i lifted my head. Then something occurred to me: i could lift my head. I Felt my hand. It was un bloody, although the tips on my fingers did feel a bit metallic. As for my lag, well… It felt normal.

Still, I didn't feel normal. I was hungry, as well as exhausted. And the bed around me felt nice. Then another thought occurred to me. I won. I had won the games, considering i was alive. I knew that time had passed, but I also knew shana, couldn't have survived. I had won the hunger games. Not that I felt like jumping up and celebrating.

 _ **line break**_

the way i heard it, was the game makers got tired of watching us lay there, so they sent some mutations (rats) after us, to see how long we could survive. Clearly not that long. The game makers went to send them all back, but before they could one was there. They got the rest back, however, that one went, and attacked shana. She was startled, and tripped over my body. The stabbing i felt was the rat digging its razor sharp claws into my chest. But back to shana. She kind of dropped her knife, or it twisted somehow, and it ended up impaling her in the neck, and killed her. Kind of cliche. but whatever. A win is a win.

 _ **end of flashback (now deriks pov)**_

I was on capWX **(an:thats basically twitter/instagram/facebook/snapchat/youtube all into one (paradise i know right))** looking at the #pumped4games. There had been 3056 posts in the last minute. Saying the games isn't popular is a huge understatment.

I posted my #pumped4games a few days ago, it being a picture of Joey Mcdonald glaring on the roof of the tribute hotel. (if you want to know what mcdonald looks like, google john cena, and dean ambrose. now cross them together. that should give you an alright description)

I started to eat my pizza when it came, and I wondered who the tributes would be this year. Odds are though, with the game management involved, it would be a good one. I smiled as i read That off one of the #pumped4games posts.

 **AALLLLRRRRIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTT! finally thats done. Maybe i should update my pokemon/pjo crossover. Hmmm… nah, later. ok, if you like this, and want your your own tribute please pm me. (remember, the dead lines january first 2016)**

SYOT "GUIDE LINES

name:

Age:

district (top 3):

gender:

Psycal descrion:

reaped or volunteered:

reaction/reason:  
bloodbath, run or go in:

 **oh yah, and marry christmas everyone, or happy honka if thats what you celebrate, if you don't celebrate anything, then Just have fun.**

 **peace out!**


End file.
